


Pocket Prophet

by phantomthief_fee



Series: BATIM Drabbles [29]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rated teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: When Henry meets Allison and Tom, he has an unexpected tagalong.
Relationships: Allison Angel/Tom, Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Series: BATIM Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/910824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Pocket Prophet

So, after [this](https://shenanigans-central.tumblr.com/post/613964972253429760/can-you-bless-us-with-a-teeny-tiny-prophet-also), I wanted to write it.

Thank you to [@shenanigans-central](https://tmblr.co/mOczFe7NILaHlLUxwY2qo0g) and [@arcadequeerz](https://tmblr.co/mSEEp0WdEjWvyTFucx60kyw) for making this so fun and interesting.

* * *

Allison and Tom had thought they were used to the strangeness of the studio. They thought they had seen everything there was to see. After all, what else was there that could shock them? They had seen their friends die and be reborn as inky monstrosities. There shouldn’t be anything else to surprise them.

However, upon meeting Henry after saving him from Malice, they realized there was still strangeness that they hadn’t seen. Because when they found Henry, he wasn’t alone.

Approaching him, he **looked** to be alone. He stood over the ink puddle that had once been the Brute Boris, hardly registering the fact that the Alice who had been tormenting him had just been felled. 

“Are you alright?” Allison asked, tentatively lowering her sword. Henry didn’t look much like a threat, staring down into the puddle with a defeated expression. 

“No…” Henry replied, his voice flat. “I just had to kill my best friend.”

“It didn’t same like you had much of a choice in it,” Allison said, trying to comfort Henry despite herself. Tom gave a begrudging nod. 

Suddenly, something in Henry’s breast pocket began to wriggle around, and a familiar voice pierced the quiet of the room.

“Blasphemers! Heretics!” The voice of Sammy Lawrence wailed from Henry’s pocket. 

“Hey, be nice,” Henry said, pulling his pocket back a bit to shake a finger at the creature inside. “They saved us from Alice.”

“Is that…Sammy?” Allison asked slowly. Had she not previously lowered her sword upon approaching Henry, she would likely have lowered it now out of pure confusion. Tom lowered his weapon as well, looked equally confused. 

They’d both seen the prophet only a day or two before, running into him when they’d come too close to the Lost One settlement. He’d seemed normal enough then. Or as normal as he could be. 

“Oh! Yeah!” Henry brightened considerably, or as much as he could after having to kill his friend, and reached into his pocket to pull out…A miniature Sammy Lawrence. 

Tom and Allison stared at the diminutive ink creature, who was fuming and swinging a tiny ax. Where had he gotten an ax that small?

“Isn’t he cute?” Henry displayed Sammy to the pair the same way a child would display a cool bug they’d found. He held Sammy by the back of his suspenders, which were holding up quite well all things considering.

“…What the fuck?” Allison whispered. Tom was thinking the same thing, even if he couldn’t say anything.

The first question that came to mind was just how Sammy had gotten shrunk. The answer was probably the Ink Demon, but neither had the mental clarity to conclude this as they were too distracted by the vision of the tiny prophet. 

“Release me!” Sammy demanded, continuing to wriggle about and attempt to hit Allison and Tom with his ax. His attempts failed given that they were a good few feet away and he was still being held by his suspenders. “These blasphemers must be punished! They have defied my Lord for far too long!”

“Hey, what did I tell you about that?” Henry said, bringing Sammy up to his face. “Your ax may not do much, but it’s still very rude to threaten people with it.”

“They must be punished!” Sammy insisted, flailing his ax back toward them.

Henry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “Alright. You’re going back in the pocket.”

“No! How dare you?! Do not relegate me back to that cloth prison!” Sammy screamed, struggling even more as Henry gently deposited him back into his breast pocket. 

“No, this is what happens when you threaten people,” Henry said. “You need to learn some manners if we’re going to get anywhere.”

Allison and Tom kept staring at him. This was…new.

“Sorry about that.” Henry gave them a sheepish smile. “I didn’t want to just leave him behind all tiny like this.”

“I…see…” Allison nodded slowly. 

Tom recognized the look in Henry’s eyes. That look of tenderness. He’d heard stories that Sammy and Henry were together. He supposed this confirmed it. If it had been Allison shrunk down, he wouldn’t have wanted to leave her behind either. 

“So.” Henry folded his hands behind his back. “Are you going to capture me now?”

.

Allison and Tom did end up “capturing” him, finding it rather strange that he wasn’t resisting it in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to be in a rather good mood. Which was not the sort of behavior one expected from a hostage. He continued to converse back and forth with Sammy as they made their way down to the safe house, although most of Sammy’s responses were demanding to be removed from the pocket or snide comments toward Allison and Tom.

Allison was a tad irritated by Sammy constantly referring to her and Tom as blasphemers, but that was about the worst of it so she just tried to ignore him. Tom, meanwhile, was planning on how to get rid of the tiny prophet. Despite understanding the relationship between Henry and Sammy, Sammy was getting on his nerves. And maybe if he threw him into the ink, Sammy would be able to come back at a normal size again.

When they reached the safe house and Henry was being escorted into his little cell, Tom attempted to reach into Henry’s pocket and remove Sammy. Allison opened her mouth to tell him to leave it, but it was too late. Tom’s flesh hand was already in Henry’s pocket. His hand was quickly withdrawn, however.

“What happened?” Allison asked as Tom recoiled, holding his hand to his chest. With his metal hand, he signed something out. 

“Go slower,” Allison said. “I can’t understand you.” 

Tom took a moment to compose himself, then signed the same thing again. 

Allison’s eyes widened. “He bit you?!” 

Sammy’s head popped up out of Henry’s pocket, his mask pushed up and his eyes narrowed.

“Try that again and I **will** bite your finger off,” he said. 

Henry sighed heavily, gently pushing Sammy back into his pocket. 

“He had it coming!” Sammy yelled, struggling against Henry’s finger.

“Maybe he did, but you can’t just go around biting people,” Henry chided him. “They’re the closest things we have to allies right now. We can’t afford to antagonize them.”

“….Very well. I’ll be…better behaved from now on.”

“Thank you, Sammy.”

Tom and Allison exchanged a glance. Tom didn’t try to get rid of Sammy again after that.


End file.
